Truthful Lies, and Lying Blue Skies
by stonealchemist
Summary: She lost everything that mattered. Her home, her sister, even her hope. But what happens when there is now an 8th sin isnt supposed to exist and she strangely looks too much like her sister it cant be her can it?
1. Keeping it Together, but Falling Apart

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 1  
Keeping it together but Falling Apart

I waited for the train that was sort of running late to arrive. I lost her, the one person i was closest to, the one person i had and cared about, shes gone and I have made many sacrifices i looked at my gloved left hand and shuddered at the memory, but still i will continue. I think to myself, as the train finally did arrive. I had a expressionless face on and waited for the train to stop. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase only to wait in line to board the train. I boarded the train my black boots clanking on the floor. Greeeeat just my luck every damn seat nearly full. FInally i made my way to the back of the train and found a seat alone across from aboy with a black outfit and red jacket, along with him would be what I like to call a metal tin can even though i knew from first glance what the poor thing was. I listened to their pointless conversation.

"Brother, i should become a state alchemist too so that way you wont hav--"

"No, Al its bad enough that one of us has to be a dog of the state besides you remember the promise we made. We have to find the Philosophers stone and turn things back to the way it used to be..."

"Yes brother...i cant ever forget that promise."

Philosophers Stone? Well i see they are in for a lot and i can only guess why, i mean they said straight out loud thinking no one would hear them but oh well look who did. I think i'll just bud in on this conversation.

"Philosophers Stone huh?" I called out putting away my Alchemic Novel i was reading.

They looked around as to find out who was talking to them those dimwits...

"Over here smart ones like i said your in for a lot searching for the Philosophers Stone must be really important."

"Well not many ordinary people know about the stone so how would you know?" asked the tin can er, Al

"True but one, actually some amount of people know about the stone, and two, im not ordinary people" at the end of my sentence i transmuted WITHOUT A CIRCLE what the Philosophers Stone would probably look like. I held the make beleive stone in my hand. "This is probably what your looking for"

"Ah alchemy without a circle, a rare ability" the blond said transmuting the same stone also without a circle.

"I see im not the only one with that "rare ability" that not many skilled STATE alchemists can do Edward Elric"

"What!" Edward jumped back surprised i knew who he was and being a state alchemist

"Well one, you have the state pocket watch which would give you away as being part of the state...along with me" i said pulliong out a pocketwatch of my own, "It was my sisters...Natalie's" i said staring down at the wooden floor.

Edwards eyes widened, he finally realized "...Sam?"

I looked up towards Ed, "Yeah, surely you couldnt forget your childhood friends in Central when you visited that one time you actually stayed?"

"Sam your one with the state?"

"Well yeah how else am I gonna get the Philosophers Stone?"

"Sam i know why you want the Stone, you just need to look at your left arm as a reminder"

"I know Ed, you were there when i attempted human transmutation. But dont forget so soon that you have a reminder also...Im sorry Ed, I have to do this, she was all i had. You dunno what its like to have no one, you have Al."

Ed opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and turned away but then stared and looked at me again. "Your right i dont know what its like...ill let the decisions you make be up to you. I cant even imagine loosing Al completly"

"yeah" was all i could say, all i wanted to say when the train stopped.

"Well now that we finally met up agian, you might as well come with us if we are both looking for the same thing." I turned to look at them and smiled, "ok Ed...lets go then" with that i grabbed my suitcase and along with Ed disembarked the train to the somewhat ghost town we were the only ones who got off that stop it was part of Eds orders to inspect the place and i could see why when i big blast of light came our way, i dodged the blast as did Ed and looked to see who fired at us. The dust cleared and on top of a rumbled old broken down building it was her...it was...Natalie...


	2. Lies I wish were true

FULLMETAL ALCHMIST 2  
Wish it could be True

"...Natalie?..."

I stared at her in disbelief, no...it couldn't be how is it possible? I basically saw her die, but this couldn't be Natalie...could it? That is unless its-- but how?  
Edward heard me call out her name. He stared at me then back at Natalie. Yes he remembered her face well. He couldn't ever forget the blank stare she always had on her face when times were serious.

"Natalie? I don't know who the hell that is but you may call me Sin of the homunculus." Sin said with a smirk on her face.

Then a swift movement caught my eye in Ed's direction. I turned and found Ed being unexpectedly, kicked in the jaw by supposedly a homunculus. He spun around while transmuting the sword on his metal right arm. And tried to attack the palm tree hair do thing.

"ED!" I called out, I ran over to help him when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, making me turn towards them. There staring me straight in the face was Natalie, or Sin as she calls herself.

"No. I am your opponent for now at least them she extended her arm out out and another red streak of energy shot out of the palm of her hand."

I did a backflip and evaded her attack successfully.

"Well nice to see i finally found you Natalie"

"Like I said before I am unfamiliar with that name, girl"

"Of course you are unfamiliar with it, after all it was your name when you were after all...alive."

"Alive!"

"Yes, alive I actually don't know if you should be thanking me you wouldn't be here if it wernt for me."

"Ah, and which connection might I have had with a runt like you."

"Tch, you were the only one who could get away with calling me short, because you were my older sister if you have to know."

"SAM!" Ed called my name both me and Sin turned in his direction. Then Envy attempted to punch Ed in his face but he successfully dodged it.

"So Sam's your name eh?"

"Yeah, best you remember it too."

"Very well, now enough chatting let our battle begin" With that she handed me a series of combos including punches, kicks, and fused with alchemy."

I did my best to dodge most of the attacks, and I guess I kind of did except for the last blow when she thrust her knee into my stomach. Air escaped through my body for a moment I couldn't even breathe. But air came back into my system in short, gasping breaths. With a smirk on her face, she grabbed a nearby pole and transmuted it into a sword. I was still trying to regain my senses my mind was blank. Then right as the sword was about to strike me, i looked up and as a reflex thrust my left arm in front of me. The sword made s little dent in my auto mail, but at the last second I used alchemy and a crack in the earth formed and rose and hit her head on. She did a back flip and appeared unphased. She was an easy target now.

"Surely you wouldn't even think about harming your beloved sister would you now Sam?"

"My sister, no i wouldn't dare hurt her, but you...you your not the same person! Your not Natalie!"

Quick flash backs filled my mind of my sister, all the happy times before her death. With tears beginning to form in my eyes, I pressed my hands together and a spark of golden yellow electricity shot straight at her. Sin was still thinking about Sam's words when reality came back to her, the light already struck her. There was a great haze and when it cleared she was gone, along with Envy. I stood there thinking she got away I may never see her again, which is really hard to do when you finally get the philosophers stone and she's no where to be found.

I stood there, my coat had a huge rip in it, revealing some of my auto mail. Then Ed started to walk over to me, I didn't even know his presence was there until he touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry, she will show up again no doubt about it"

"Your right, I can already tell they don't want me to know something, they will come after me, I don't care, it doesn't even matter anymore."

Ed nodded, when Al seemed to have disappeared for a little while he came running down the street.

"Brother I already inspected this part of town we should check out the oth--...did something happen?"

"No Al," i replied, "Lets just check out the rest of the town so we can get out of here."

No one questioned me, they just followed me towards the northern part of town, the whole way I was thinking, is it still even possible to get my sister back?


	3. Misplaced Words

Full Metal Alchemist 3 - Misplaced Words

The road continued down the street, ever which way we looked something was either smashed, blown up, or buried. The town was just a broken place the world could easily forget. At this point I couldn't really care, all I thought about was Natalie. I don't even know if I can call her Natalie anymore, according to her it is now Sin. What am i thinking? Get yourself together Sam, there are other things happening in the world than that. I mean look at this town its a disaster...I need to just stay focused on my job right now.

"Well how much you want to bet the homunculus caused the destruction of this town?" asked Ed, to no one unparticular

"Yeah, im pretty sure it was them. they wanted to lure us here, since we work for the state, what better way than a tragic incident?" I replied.

"Your probably right, might as well just tell that to Mustang. We are done here, lets get going."

I nodded and followed Ed out of the broken town. This town has changed my life forever. It would be best just to forget it but how? Its entirely impossible. Great there I go thinking about it again. Probably best when we finally get out of this town. But before I knew it we were standing right in front of the train station.

"30 SECONDS BEFORE DEPARTURE!" screamed the announcer dude for the train station.

"30 SECONDS!" We both screamed

"DAMMIT RUN ED!" I yelled at him behind me, by that time I already took off running and he was trying him best to catch up, along with Al beside him. I

The train started to move slowly.

"OH SHIT" I screamed and grabbed the railing of the caboose of the train, and flung my self over the rail. With effort, they finally caught up. Al somehow got aboard before Ed, he just jumped and made it. Ed was falling behind a little. greeeat. I extended my hand out to him, he grabbed it gratefully, and with a pull, I jerked him over the railing. I fell on my ass but Ed went flying and slammed into the wall of the train...Sucks for him.

"Owwwwwwww," Was the only thing I heard come out of Ed's mouth

I laughed, "Sorry Ed, I could've been a little more gentle about it."

He slowly stood up on his feet. "Yeah, you could've but lets not try that approach next time."

"I don't plan to, just be happy we even made the train."

"Right..."

He walked over to the door leading to the seat compartment of the train, and turned the knob and entered. As always it was and empty train, so we just chose two seats in the back. Since Al practically occuptoed a whole seat, (Inside joke you people don't know about) he sat alone and me and Ed sat across from him. I got the window seat so I stared outside at that for awhile when we weren't really talking about anything. While I was staring out the window thinking about nothing, The setting sun shined on me even through the window and it was annoying me. Then Ed caught glimpse of a slight, gold sparkle around my neck.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating my necklace.

"Huh? Oh yeah this," I held the Jade necklace outlined with iolite in my hand. Its stone was polished and smooth and hung around a thick golden chain that couldn't be easily broken.

"Didn't I see Natalie wearing that a long time ago?"

"...Yeah...you did, its a family heirloom so since Natalie died and she didn't have any children or anything to pass it down to, I got it."

"I guess it must really mean a lot to you then..."

I nodded, "But it does look a little tacky on a tiny person like me since it is kind of really big."

I put my hands behind my neck and took off the necklace. I held it in my hand for a minute then put it around my belt loop and my pocket, right beside her pocket watch that she wanted to give to me. I sighed thinking about her, how she would always tease me about my height and chase me around the house when she was relatively pissed in a funny way. That's when I decided not to mope around and be depressed about my sister. She wouldn't want that, that one part of her wouldn't at least, that one part I know is still in that make believe body of Sin's. After all I did vow. Vowed to get her back with the help of the Philosophers Stone. I wouldn't let her live the way she is now as a homunculus. That is if you could even call that living at all.


	4. Rushing but Getting Nowhere

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST 4**

**Rushing but Getting nowhere**

I guess in some point of the train ride back to head quarters, I some how nodded off to sleep. I used my right arm as a pillow for my head and leaned against the window. I dreamed about her, Natalie or should I say Sin, but for a brief second it was Natalie. All I could do was black her swift attacks, it continued that way until I blocked her sword like weapon with my left hand and with my right transmuted a gust of wind that blew her back a little bit. I extended my arm and a burst of fire, water, earth, and air combined together blew out of my palm. It should've nearly destroyed her, but of course it didn't. I couldn't see through the haze, my eyes darted from side to side scanning the area then I heard a quiet swift movement behind me I quickly turned around and saw a glimmer of metal rush towards me, then she was visible a knife in her hand. The was several knife centimeters away from my chest and---

I jerked awake from my dream making my head slam against the train window with a loud thump.

"God Dammit…" I said while rubbing my forehead only to realize it was kind of sweaty. Dang that's one hell of a dream, but it was so real…the dream only reminded me of my sister even more. Not what I needed right now.

"That sounded like it hurt, are you ok?" asked Ed

"Im fine, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt though, ouch"

"CENTRAL STATION" cried the conductor through the intercom on the train.

"Great, woke up just in time so I can see Mr. 'When I become Fuher, things will change! Women in the military will wear mini skirts! And you Miss Greystone are just a perfect example because you already are wearing a miniskirt!' Damn it makes me want to change me appearance." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

By the time I finished my little rant we were already at the front gates of HQ. Greeeeeat.

"Ed, why you look so down on coming here, we are only reporting on our findings." Said Al

"Why do you think? I have to deal with him and his annoying lectures with 'hello there Fullmetal I see you haven't gotten any closer to the Philosophers Stone, talk about all the destruction you have made in the past few towns oh and hey where did you go? Oh wait there you are behind my big stack of papers I didn't see you there because you are so damn short!' I am not looking forward to this Al…But since we are already here lets just get it over with."

"That would be a good start." I replied. Then I opened the gates and reluctantly made my way to Roy's office.

As always the stairs took forever to climb but that didn't stop me all I wanted was to report then get out as fast as possible. When we finally we were in front of his office. I bent my head down and sighed. "Lets just get it over with."

"Al, wait out here until we are done."

"OK brother"

Then I turned the knob to his office and entered the room with Ed coming in behind me.

"Well this is a first, I see you met the Elemental Alchemist. FullMetal, I guess this is your new girlfriend." Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" We both said in unison.

"Aw, im happy for you FullMetal, now you don't have to be lonely."

"DAMMIT ROY I DID NOT COME HERE FOR THIS! ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO LSTEN TO YOUR MINI SKIRT LECTURES EVERYTIME I COME HERE!" I yelled in his face. If e was smart he would back down right now but of course, Roy isn't very smart.

" Fine, fine you couple lets start reporting."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE" Ed barked at Roy, but of course he just ignored him."

"Ed just start the report so we can get the hell out of here…" I whispered to Ed.

"Fine," he replied.

Basically Roy just went on and on about how Ed destroyed a church, brought down income for certain cities, research on the red water and damaged buildings. As for me he rambled on about how I blew up a train, broke some guys leg, and researched the Philosophers Catalyst.

"Seems like you know basically everything we do."

"Yeah really…….."

"OK, the report is over time to go." I said rising from my chair.

"Roy before I go, you seem to know a little here and there about everybody. Does the name Marco ring a bell?"

"Marco…no it doesn't." replied Roy who was going over some paperwork.

"Sure." I said and exited the room.

I walked down the hall to a room where Hawkeye, Havoc and a few other military people were. One had a puppy in his hand so I take it he found it outside in the rain and felt sorry for it.

"Hello Elemental long time no see," said Lt. Hawkeye

"Hey Lieutenant, it has been awhile."

"You do know you have an assessment you have to do right?"

"Assessment? Oh yeah I forgot all about that I have to figure out something."

Just then Ed walked in the room looking kind of pissed.

"He's hiding something I know it! And he erased everything from the records. What the hell is he hiding!"

"Calm down Ed, just focus on your assessments right now." I said

"Assessments? Oh yeah I know just the thing to do he said with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Ed…..dont tell me you are going to." Oh forget it .


	5. Assessments

FullMetal Alchemist-5 Assessments

"Ed, don't tell me you are planning on battleing Roy for your assessment?" I asked almost as if reading his mind.

"Thats what I am planning on at least, if its ok."

"Well that will be a pleasant fight, from what I know there hasn't been an assessment like that for years, usually they just stick to reports. But knowing you thats too plain for you."

"Hey, at least I know what I am doing for my assessment, unlike you."

"Wrong 'Fullmetal', I already know what I am doing for my assessment." I said and turned to exit the room.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

I turned around on the heel of my boot and smiled.

"I beleive I will be battleing you for my assessment."

"What! You got to be kidding me! I can't hit you, you are a girl."

"So? I guess that gives me an advantage then. Besides I already talked to the Fuhrer and Roy, and they both approve."

"Greeeat, I bet Roy thought that was funny as hell."

"Yeah, he did he said it will be quite funny when his own girlfriend beats a shorty pant like you in a fight."

"WHY ROY THAT LITTLE...I WILL SHOW HIM SORRY SAM BUT I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

I raised my eyebrow and that comment, "Oh really now? Well Edward, we will see who kicks whos ass then. The fight is a couple hours after your assessment today, I will see you then."

"Fine, but don't think I am going to go easy on you just because your a girl."

"It never crossed my mind." I said and exited the room.

To make time pass by I continued to walk further and further down the halls. When I heard baarking of a dog and multiple voices. It turns out that the puppy that the dude with the glasses found earlier got loose, and a bunch of millitary officials were chasing after it. I stopped as the puppy started to come my way with Havoc and the rest of the gang trying to catch up to the dog. Right as the dog was going to pass me, I snatched him up by the scruff of his neck and brought the puppy level with my face.

"Well looks like you got yourself in some trouble," I said then they finally caught up and stood in front of me gasping for breath apparently, they had been chasing the dog for some time now.

"Loose something?" I asked and handed the puppy to the dude with the glasses I always forget his name...

"How can we chase the dog all day to try to catch him and you with no effort easily catch him!" Asked a somewhat pissed Havoc.

"Would you have just wanted me to let the dog run by? Then you would be chasing him for more time to come. So ungrateful."  
Then I looked at the clock on the wall.

"OH SHIT GOTTA GO BYE." and I just sped in the direction where Ed's assessment was going to be held. I couldn't miss a minute of Roy creaming ed big time. I somehow got there right before the battle started.

I had front row seats to the fight, I stood by a corner in the arena and leaned against a tree, this was going to be good.  
Hughes was announceing the battle when I got there of course he had this huge statue thing made of his daughter, Elysia. Hughes...always can count on Huges to do something like that. I thought to myself as the statue started to wobble and fell over and squished Hughes. Ignoring that the battle started. From the looks of it Ed seemed to have stuck a deal with Mustang.

"Don't forget our deal Mustang from the looks of it I think you will be having a new cat."

Roy just smirked and the battle began. Cat? Oh yeah earlier Al found a cat in the rain just like the puppy I captured I missed that since I went to wander the halls. Guess Al got pissed at Ed again for not letting him keep it. And perhaps Ed is getting a little more out of the deal than that. Oh well I will find that out later. ANYWAYS...The battle began.  
Ed was totally off guard. When he turned around Roy was about to burn him to a crisp.

"Too Slow," was all Roy said.  
And snapped his fingers and flames burst into the air. Ed was surprised and ran like the wind to the other side of the arena with fire chasing after him the whole way. Then Ed transmuted his arm into a sword like weapon and cut Roys glove.

"Hah! Now you cant use anymore alchemy!" screamed Ed and transmuted a HUGE cannon with Ed at the very top of it ready to fire at Roy. Roy just smirked and pulled out a second glove. Eds face dropped as Roy blew up his cannon and sent Ed flying in the air along with other millitary officials. Luckily I was spared and was laughing my ass off. This was too good.   
Ed, finally back up on his feet, charged at Roy with his right arm transmuted. Roy was about to snap his fingers when he just froze for a minute there. That was all Ed needed. When ROy came out of his weird trance, Ed;s metal blade was to the side of his neck and his fingers ready to flame next to Ed's head. It was a draw. Then the Fuhrer ended the fight seeing the destruction it caused. Ed and roy had to clean up the battlefield after everyone left I just stood hidden behind the tree listening to their conversation.

"Why didn't you finish the battle? You had me right where you wanted and could have won." asked Ed.

Roy just looked up at him. He started going into detail about how the Ishbal war occured and how he was ordered to kill all these people. Ed didnt understand what that had to do with anything except he might have just had a bad memory at that point in time.

"You said that you would tell me all that you knew about Marco, that was our deal."

Roy just looked down on him then finally gave in.

"A deals a deal. Marco was a deserter in Ishbal. He studied red water and the Philosophers stone. He left and took his findings and everything else that had to do with the Philosophers Stone when he left so no one else could create another stone. Thats all I can tell you for now.

"You still havent exactly told me why you held back in our battle, nevermind you dont have to tell me."

With help of alchemy they cleaned up the field pretty good. Roy went back to his office and tried to finish his unfinished paperwork he always hated doing. Ed went back to his quarters and took a nap. He would recover strength with a couple hours of sleep for my assessment. So it would be best if he got as much sleep as he can he would be useless if he was just sleepy through the whole thing. But i dont need to worry about that, Ed wasnt gonna loose an eye of sleep he seems pretty determined to beat me. He better sleep while he can because I wont be and easy opponent to beat.


	6. Day by Day

FMA 6- Day by Day

I woke up with a book on alchemic reactions hung loosely in my hand. Hours ago, I decided to study a little bit before my assessment. I guess I kind of dozed off, seeing how I was very close to the end of it. I closed the book and but it back of the library shelf neatly. I exited the library I was in and headed towards the field where the assessment was to be held.  
Might as well observe the arena, it may give me a couple of advantages, possibly a few rocks to jump on or transmute. I neared the end of the hall to huge double doors that let to the outer part of the arena. I pushed open the large doors and walked down the dusty path around the arena. I just decided to walk a couple of laps not only to observe but to also think. Things happen so fast that I don't actually have the time to think things through anymore. As a result I get caught up in matters and often get confused. I guess now was as good time as any.  
Hours flew by like minutes to me, but at that point I really didn't care. Time was not an important matter right now, but I was even too caught up in my thought s to realize that. I hope Ed does get enough rest though; I wouldn't want to fight a weak, sleepy shrimp. He would probably use that as an excuse when I do beat him. …Well that's one hell of a way to get promoted.  
I didn't realize it, but little by little military officials showed up to watch the battle go down. By the time I finished my last lap a whole crowd showed up. I sighed, and silently walked over to a large, thick rock and just merely leaned against it and waited for Ed to show up. I stood there for a few minutes until I looked out into the distance and saw a short human figure coming up the hill…..about time.  
Hughes was once again the announcer, except this time he didn't have a giant Elysia portrait type thing to squish him flat. I took off my black over coat, knowing it would only get in the way. I had on a black tang top, a leather belt, and blue jeans. My auto mail was fully visible, but I didn't really care. Finally, Ed and his short self finally reached the middle of the arena where I stood waiting.

"Ready to lose, Sam?" He asked in a very confident tone.

"We will see about that." I replied coolly, with a smirk on my face.

We took or fighting stances and waited for tat one word the would start everything.

"BEGIN!" yelled Hughes signaling fort the fight to begin.

Ed quickly transmuted his auto mail into a blade and came after me running. I had a blank stare on my face and made no effort to transmute or even move for that matter. He aimed to punch me in the jaw, but I quickly ducked my head and punched him in his stomach successfully. That knocked some air out of him. We stood at opposite sides of the arena, I was blankly staring at him and he was gasping for breath. We both waited for the right opportunity to strike. Tat whole time I was counting in my mind to see how many seconds it would take, 7…8…9..10! In a blink of an eye we reacted and ran towards each other. When we collided in the middle of the arena there was a series of punches kicks, blocking each others attacks, and especially aerial back flips and attacks

"Don't tell me you aren't even gonna TRY to use alchemy!" Ed yelled trying to punch but I just quickly moved to the side and snatched his arms and out them behind his back.

" I don't need alchemy to kick you ass Ed, its as simple as that." I replied in a mocking manner and quickly let go of his arms and did a back hand spring to evade whatever attack e planned on once he was finally released form my grasp.

He was pissed now.

"I'm only holding back because you're a girl Dammit!"

"Excuses, excuses…" I said shrugging, and then came after him running. I ran towards him making it look like a full frontal attack, but at the last minute I flipped over him. Grabbed his shoulders, and threw him over my head.

Unfortunately, that attack caused a lot of dust to fly up making a big haze. I kept doing back hand springs until I reached the giant rock I was leaning on earlier and quickly climbed to the top where I stood there waiting. The dust cleared a little bit and I could see Ed running around trying to figure out where I went. I laughed to myself. He looks shrimpier from all the way up here. I guess he finally did see me because when the dust passed he transmuted a cannon aimed towards the tip of the rock, in other words its aimed at me.

"The Hell!"

Without warning, a series of darts were shot in my direction I did the best I could and managed to dodge all the silvery needle darts. But there is only so much you can move on a tiny tip of a rock as I was about to fall backwards off the cliff, one final dart came my way and shot me in the shoulder.  
"….Fucker…." I said as I finally started to fall off the cliff. At right about 20 feet till I would have hit the ground, I grabbed a ledge and hung there swaying.

"SAM!" I turned around to see Ed running towards me, a worried expression on his face.

Then, a jolt of red light started to glow behind me. I turned around. …Alchemy? There wasn't anyway I could manage to dodge it, so I was down to two choices. Get shot down by alchemy, or let go of the ledge and fall….I chose…to fall….


	7. Close Encounter

FullMetal Alchemist 7 – Close Encounter

I am hanging on a cliff for dear life and is about to get shot down. Sounds like fun huh? I have two choices. I can get shot down by alchemy, or I can fall. I chose to fall. I let go of the edge of the cliff right as the blast came in my direction. I successfully managed not to get hit by it and started to freefall that is until I hit the ground. As soon as I hit the earth nothing but pain followed. I landed on my right side or basically my right arm…I think I broke it though. What other explanation was there for the pain? I cried out and gritted my teeth. If I can go through the pain of having my auto mail attached, with letting a single tear fall, im sure this isn't even a problem.

I lay there for a few seconds until Ed ran over to my side screaming my name. He helped me up carefully and I leaned on him for support breathing heavily.

"…Ouch…"

"Sam are you alright?"

"Not really…I think I broke my arm, but hey it was either this or get burned to a crisp….ow…"

At that point I remembered the dart in my right shoulder…I yanked it out with my good arm, though I wouldn't call auto mail a good arm since its not really a real arm of flesh and blood in the first place.

Ed grabbed the tiny silver dart out of my hand, and examined it briefly, when his eyes widened.

"Sam…this dart is poisoned…"

"Figures they would save the best dart for last…" I said then grimaced as my right arm started to go numb. "Damn…the fucking dart is already taking effect."

The mysterious group that attacked us already fled since many military officials started to show up ready to kick some ass. I still leaned on Ed, I looked at his face, his expression had worried written all over it. I smiled but didn't let him see it.

I know it is weird to think at a time like this, but I cant help but to think…Al is never there when stuff like this goes down, he's barely even here most of the time when we are at headquarters I think he spends his time in the library doing research on the Philosophers stone.., every bit helps I guess. Oh well that's his problem.

The military went on a search for the damn people that were trying to kill me…I will be dead if we don't hurry up and find the damn doctor. Everyone else was occupied in trying to find the unknown group so the only assistance I could rely on was Ed. I felt a huge headache coming on and I started to feel weaker by the minute. Then my vision started to go bad everything was coming clear only to blur again.

"Shit…Hey Ed?"

"Huh, what is it?"

"I think its best th—"

That was all I could say, I think I passed out and I could only hope Ed would catch me before I hit the ground. I was only half awake and im pretty sure Ed caught me, at that point all I saw was darkness the last thing I heard was Ed screaming my name then telling me to hold on. I wasn't gonna die this easily, I will hold on and wont let go I still have a promise to fulfill. I have lost too much just to loose it all now.

I had a dream. Goodie a sign that I am alive. But it was that same damn dream from before. I always hated that dream. The one where I seem to be in some underground hall, fighting for my life, knowing that I was gonna die anyway since you can't exactly kill a homunculus with pathetic human weapons. It didn't matter anymore, I was gonna die and that's it. I had no hope left, the only thing on my mind was do the best I could to at least try to survive, though I knew it was hopeless, but this time it was different, for some reason I turned around, distracted, but when I turned back around I—

I bolted awake my eyes wide, a bead of sweat dripped down my face, I quickly scanned my surroundings. It would seem in headquarters hospital, for wounded soldiers and such. I was hooked up to an IV, and my blood was being drawn out, most likely to get the poison out. Luckily, I didn't have to wear a paper dress or anything. A cast like thing in a sling that was on my right arm…Aw that's just great, that's JUST what I need right now! How the hell am I supposed to use alchemy now! This bites…

What I didn't notice earlier was that Ed was asleep in a chair beside the hospital bed. I smiled, how long was I out for was anyway? Oh well.

"Hey Ed, you kinda might want to wake up now…" I poked him in the head then he finally started waking up.

"Sam? Finally you're awake!"

"Um…yeah I am…woo hoo good to be alive…Hey Ed how long was I out for anyway?"

"Almost a day…."

"Well…that's a long time; I hope that doesn't mean I have to stay in this damn hospital for weeks. I don't have time for that."

"Actually the doctors thought you were as good as dead, things weren't looking too well."

"Nice to know the doctors have faith in their patients…" I said sarcastically.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess, besides pain in my arm and watching my blood go into a bag, but yes I will survive. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You got that right, you don't know how much Mustang has been ragging on me about our battle 'she kicked your sorry short ass!' or 'you got your little short self whipped!' …I will never hear the end of it."

"Heh heh heh, sorry I guess you got to do what you gotta do, don't worry Ed, you are actually really good at fighting…and acting."

"Acting?"

"Yeah acting, towards the beginning you sort of held back, but as the fight went on you got pissed and dropped the act, and still in the end I still kinda kicked your ass but our battle was so rudely interrupted and because of them I have to rot here in the damn hospital."

"Whatever you say, I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do…"

Just then a nurse came in "Oh your finally awake" she walked over to me and took out the IV and the other needle that was drawing blood. That kinda stung but hey, you gotta have pain in the world.

"All you need to do now is rest and you will be as good as new."

"Sure.."

After she left the room I just randomly said "I have been asleep for nearly 24 hours, im sure another nap inst gonna help me that much."

I got up off the bed and walked over to Ed, "Can we go now?"

"Um, sure but are you sure you are still ok?"

"Yes, all it really is is a broken arm Ed, nothing very special."

"Whatever you say."

I exited the room with Ed following behind me then Al came running down the hallway, clanking with every step his armor made.

"Are you feeling ok? How is your arm? Why does things like this always happen when im not there? Am I asking too many questions?"

"Yes, fine, I dunno, and yes."

"Heh heh heh, sorry…"

We walked down the hall and into the cafeteria; we got our food and sat at some random table, when Hughes just seemed to pop out of nowhere and I bet you cant guess what he is gonna do next…he shoved the picture in my face…

"Awww look at Elysia in her special swimsuit edition wearing her mommy's gardening hat, isn't she the most cutest little thing you have ever seen!"

"Um Hughes, I have seen that over a million times…and believe me I counted." I replied trying to eat my food but he stole my loaf of bread!

"Um excuse me Hughes...but…..buy your own damn food…you have money."

"Ha, he stole your food and not mine." Ed said in a mocking manner.

"Put a sock in it," I then grabbed his loaf of bread and shoved it in his mouth, that outta shut him up for the time being.


	8. WHAT?

Fullmetal Alchemist 8

WHAT!

I walked down the hall towards Mustangs office, I was told that he wanted to have a word with me. Of course that always seems to be a bad thing if you have to even be in the same room at all with him, why cant he get off his lazy ass and talk to me himself? I have to drag my ass all the way to his office, I have better things to do than that. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I realized I was about to pass his office. I took a step backward and opened the door.

Roy, realizeing my presence his looked up from his so called "paperwork" that he was so called doing. When you really knew he was sitting in his chair in a world of boredom trying to balance a pencil on top of his forehead.

"Ah Elemental, nice to see you."

"Um, yeah sure what do you want to talk to me about? I have things to do, people to see."

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your attack."

"Ask away, just make it quick."

"First of all, do know of anyone that would want you killed?"

"No, not really I never really done anything to anybody."

Then a lot of memories flooded into my mind, explsions, riots, being chased after...they wouldnt want me dead would they?

"Nope, I dont think anybody would want to have me dead..uh...thats it? ok im gone now bye." I rose from my seat and tried to mkae my way to the door.

"Very well, then would it happen to have anytihng to do with your sister would it?"

That struck me hard I stopped in my steps and turned to face him

"Why...the hell would it have anything to do with her? I didnt even know you knew I had a sister. Uh how do you know her anyway?"

"Well...uh..." he shuffled with his papers on his desk rapidly, "Well as you already know, she did work for the state and I had a word or two with her, as far as missions and such."

I raised a brow at him.

"Uh huh, yeah sure like im gonna beleive that,"

"You have no right to question an authorized personell! This conversation is over"

"Who said I was going to ask you? I vow this Roy Mustang I WILL FIND OUT! Now, if you need me I will be in what used to be, my sisters office, where I always am, but I don't need to tell you that, because you seem to know about anything and everything about anybody anyway."

With that, I closed the door behind me and headed for my sisters office.

(In Natalie's Office)

"Oh come on there has got ot be something somewhere..." I said putting the picture back on the wall after looking behind it. I walked over to the chair and and practicly fell in it.

"I basically searched the whole damn room! and the only thing that seemed odd was that the smallest drawer in this damn dresser was locke--THATS IT!"

I got out of the chair and tried to open the drawer, but of course its still locked, funny how I thought it would open. The only way it would open was to get the key...I franticly searched the room for the key but no luck.

"...Damn. After all the time I wasted looking for a clue or SOMETHING" I kicked the drawer in frustration and lost balence and fell over. Normally i would still be on my feet, but having I arm in a sling might have something to do with it.

"ACK!" BOOSH! I twitched, "That...wasnt supposed to happen...ow..." I got up and brushed myself off then a leveled with the drawer.

"...You bastard of a drawer..." I punched the drawer as hard as I could with my left arm, the only one I could use, and broke the lock and the drawer successfully slid open when I tried to open it again.

"Aha! take that you son of a bitch!" I screamed pointing at the lifeless drawer. Why am I talking to a drawer anyway? Natalie has to have had SOMETHING in here, ha im getting excited I wonder what I will find...I quickly shuffled through the many papers in the drawer. Reports, notes, an old peice of candy? Ew, I tossed the out of date candy over my shoulder and continued to look through the drawer. More notes, notes, report and...another peice of candy? What the hell is Natalies problem? I wouldn't be surprised if there was an old stale doughnut in here. I spoke too soon...A stale doughnut! No wonder this drawer was locked god knows how long its been here! I sighed to myself and tried another approach. If shes gonna hide anything its sure to be at the bottom of the drawer or something. I grabbed the remaining clutter out of the drawer and quickly searched through it...I got nothing...aw damn ...I bet my sister is laughing her ass off where ever she is chanting 'Ha ha you can't find it and never will' in a mocking voice then turn around and sound all serious and quickly say 'You better not find whatever your looking for bitch..." Yup thats Natalie for ya.

I looked at the empty drawer, all hope is lost unless...I then had a devilish smirk on my face...I quickly took out the whole drawer out of its socket from the desk and flipped it over, I saw a flash of color, it was a picture taped to the bottom of the drawer, I ripped the picture off the drawer and studied it. My eyes widened and a look of disgust and shock crossed my face, and stayed there for the time being. I sat there frozen staring at the picture...it was a complete silence for a couple of minutes and then thats when I panicked.

"oh...my...god...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THIS ISNT RIGHT ITS SO WRONG WRONG IN SO MANY MANY MANY WAYS IS SHE STUPID! YES NATALIE IS VERY STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID SHAME ON YOU HJKHAIJOAS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. My words became muffled and I ended with a scream. I slammed the picture of the desk and went up to the wall and started banging my head against it.

This...slam ...is...slam...so..slam...WRONG! slam slam slam and more slams after that.

What the hell! This can't be it just can't BE! This is something I wish I would have never seen...its just...not right...she must be mad, im mad we are all mad! I need to get a grip, I glanced over at the picture sitting there on the desk because on that picture...was...

((HA HA I end at a cliffy though i bet most of you can guess what it is anyway...so then its not a cliffy after all...of well im sure there are some out there that dont have a clue Rate and message please))


	9. How Stupidity can get the best of us

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST 9

How Stupidy Can Get the Best of Us

On the picture was something I never wished to see. But what did I expect to find when i thought Roy was acting weird? An out of date peice of candy?...wait I did find that but still! im so stupid how could I not realize it!I continued banginf me head against the wall harder and harder.

Ed and Al were in the library, Ed just about finished skimming through the book he reading through, it was always the same old thing. The Philosophers Stone, the forbidden art of alchemy. The art no one has ever successfully completed, and how deadly it is to human flesh, nothing Ed already knew, he closed the book and slumoed back in his chair.

"Al, its been over two years and we still have gotten no where. Yeah sure it helps to know at least a little bit about the stone, but that doesnt exactly help us to actually find it now does it?"

"Well brother, didn't we talk about a professer Marcoh in that down with Russel, Fletcher, and the Red Water?"

"Oh yeah, things have been so screwed up lately I completely forgot. We'll just have to pay him a visit sometime I guess, at least just as soon as we get out of this god forsaken place."

"Yeah...hey Ed shouldn't we go check on Sam, see if shes still ok?"

"I guess, I mean who wouldn't be ok after having a conversation with Roy Mustang."

Ed picked up the books he and Al were reading and set them back on the shelves, he picked up his red coat that lay on a nearby chair and exited the library with Al following behind him.

"Um, Ed?"

"What is it Al?"

"Do you even know where Sam is at the moment?"

"Eh heh heh heh well...um...no."

"Oh Brother..."

They turned into a wide hallway and continued to walk along it, not really paying attention. When they finally nearing the end on the hallway they heard a scream, Sam's scream comming from a door on their left.

"Well found her..."

Ed opened the door and burst into the room with Al behind him. They found Sam banging her head against the wall repeatedly either in some kind of shock or really pissed.

I still continued to bang my head agaisnt the wall, not even aware of Ed's presence who was actually giving me one of the funniest looks I have ever seen cross his face.

"OHGODIHATETHISWHOINTHEIRRIGHTMINDSCANBESOSTUPIDTODOTHISWELLIWILLTELLYOUWHOITSNATALIETHATSWHOANDYOUJUSTDONTEVEREXPECTNATALIETOBEWITHANASSHOLELIKEHIMWHOTHINKSHEKNOWSANYTHINGANDEVERYTHINGABOUTANYBODYANYWAYITSJUST...EWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWWWWWWW.!

I screamed pacing around the desk. Then i stormed over to the wall and resumed my position of banging my head against the wall.

Ed ran over and grabbed my shoulders to make me face him, but I continued to rant anyway.

"Ok Sam, one STOP THE MADNESS, two what the hell are you doing, and 3 What is the matter!"

I stopped ranting and fell silent all I did was give him a blank expression and blankly point to the photo on the desk. Ed let go of my shoulders and walked over to the desk and picked the picture up. When Ed saw that picture, I tell you his face was priceless. His eyes windened with a look of disgust on his face.

"What...what the hell is this!" asked Ed pointing at the picture.

Because on the photo was a picture of Natalie and Roy. Roy had his arm around Natalie's shoulder and it looked like he was trying to kiss Natalie on the cheek or something, but Natalie, being Natalie she shoved her hand out to protect her face to have any encounter with his lips, though Natalie did had a playful smile on her face, none that I have EVER seen before or wished to see, that look was..love.

"Well Ed what does it look like? I think you kind of get the idea from the photo!" I said finally regaining my composuer

"But...how..and...what..."Ed was just speechless

Then Al walked over and took the picture out of Ed's hand and with one breif look, he quickly set it back on the desk.

"Brother, I did not wish to see that.."

"None of us di--hey is that candy?" asked Ed as he walked over to the candy I carelessly tossed over my shoulder earlier.

"Um Ed...I wouldn't eat--"

Too late.

"...that."

Ed quickly spat out the candy.

"THAT THING TASTED LIKE IT WAS AT LEAST 10 TEARS OLD!"

"Because it WAS at least 10 years old."

"...oh...well you could have told me that!"

"I tried to tell you that"

"I give up..."

"I can never look at Roy Mustang the same way again...nor my sister for that matter. Not even the Humunculus Sin! This is...unbeliveable...lets just leave and go..."

"Im all for that lets get the hell out of here."

With that, me and Ed zoomed down the hallway leaving Al in the dust. We wanted to get out of there that bad

"Hey! Niisan! Sam!...aww" Al ran ahead trying to catch up with us.

(Outside Headquarters)

I sat on a bench gasping for breath with Ed sitting beside me.

"I...escaped...that hellhole...hooray, so...where to this time.."

"Well the closest thing we have on a lead is Doctor Marcoh, we found out about him in Xenotime, and we think he has a Philosophers or something like it."

"Ok...we will go to where ever he is."

I turned around to the sound of clanking metal, in other words Al.

"Well well well, look who finally caught up."

"That wasn't funny brother."

"It wasnt supposed to be," replied Ed with a smirk on his face.

"Ok ok enought chitter chatter lets get a move on, we dont exactly have all the time in the world."

I rose from the bench and started to walk down the road to the train station, that was one long walk away...Ed and Al had no choice but to follow me, I tried to do everything to get the damn image out of my mind, of my sister and -- ick I swear, new subject.

But my thoughts were interupted as I sensed movement comming towards me from an aerial point of view, I hopped back as darts were at my feet in a neat straight line.

"Aw, again with the darts...I looked up at the nearby tree and saw a figure with a blowdart gun.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled at the figure.

Then another figure dropped down in front of me, sword drawn.

"Oh shit...I can't even leave headquarters with getting attacked though I feel its unfair because earlier you bastards brutally ingured me so since you did that, just know you are going to get your ass kicked. Then the dumbass with the blow dart dropped from the tree and landed on the ground, then I suppose the leader of the group dropped down and landed in between the two.

"It has been awhile Sam Greystone."


	10. A Memory Chasing after Me

FullMetal Alchemist 10

A Memorie chasing after me

Alright, I am just now kinda starting to get reviews, so this is for all that reviwed...yeah

FMA-Pickle: Yey somebody like mt fanfiction...oh and I wont let you all down!

xEnviousEnvyx: Apparently you are a big fan of the old candy ' ha ha i make you go insane? well thats what cliffys do to ya

TwilightStarWolf: you didnt know what ws on the picture? Aw come on you should at least have an idea...

"Its been awhile Sam Greystone."

I just looked at him like saying what the hell do you want?

"Um...sorry, but I havent a clue on who you are or why you are after me and nor do I care at this point, and I tell you right now its bad enough you made me fall off and brake my arm and your lucky I dont kill you for that now I dont have time for this so move out of the way."

I walked foward towards and blankly walked past them, the one with the darts came towards me first, blow darts ready to attck, I glared at him then grabbed his dart gun and whapped him upside he head with it.

"And if I were you, I wouldnt try that again."

"You will pay for what you did back then in that competion." yelled the one who seemed to be the leader.

I turned around,

"Competion? what competion?"

"You mean to tell me you honestly dont know!"

"Uh...yes."

Then the one of the others stepped up, the one with the sword, he pointed it towards me.

"The competion in central, the battling of between groups of people , we were the gang called the 'Outcasts of Hell', the champs, and you took our spot light! But there was one other person that was with you, by the name of Natalie."

Ed expected me to react to anything that goes by her sister but he was strangely surprised.

I thought for a minute, "Oh yes the losers whose ass we kicked and made off with the money."

"Why you...---"

"Listen, as I said before I have to leave and I would rather not kick your ass...again, though if its necessary I will gladly you bring you down with or without a damn broken arm."

Again I attempted to walk pass the damn gruop and almost did execpt the leader grabbed my shoulder. I used my left arm and used an uppercut into his jaw, now remember my left arm is the automail one.

"Big mistake" I said sensing a fight about to go on, I unhooked my sling and tossed it to the side, so all that was left was the white bandage on my right arm.

Ed and Al didn't want to get involved, but they knew they didn't have a choice in this matter, they sighed and waited for the fight to start.

Now, he was pissed, I have never seen anyones face turn red so fast, well besides Ed when people made a comment about his height but you get the point. But since I have no clue what theor names are we will just call them assholes number one (the leader), two (swordsman) and three(blowdart).Asshole number one made an effort to try to punch me in the face, I ducked and ran over to one side where I was met by asshole number 2. He swung his sword down on me, but I used the blowpipe to block, but asshole number two somehow flew out of my grip and landed on the ground, where asshole number 3 came over and picked it up aiming at Ed. I did a low kick on asshole number twos legs and ran over towards Ed.

"Ed watch out dammit!"

Ed turned around and barely dodged the dart, he had a look of surprise on his face. He then looked at me.

"Don't just stand there you dumbass! They are more liable to hit you then, dont you realize they won't want any witnesses if I am killed!"

Before Ed could respond he engaged in a battle between asshole number three and himself. Al was about to go assist his brother but was attacked my asshole number two from behind, Al was lucky he dodged that one though it wouldn't really matter just as long as they dont hit the blood seal. Wait a minute is assholes number two and three are over there then where is-- I spoke too soon as I heard a voice behind me.

"Your mine."

I quickly turned around to find myself face to face with him. I managed to back away from him, but that gave him enough time to draw a transmutation circle. My eyes widened as a bright light formed, and struck the ground, making it go in my direction for a direct hit. There wasnt time to transmute anything, and I couln't even think to run, I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Ed standing in front of me, a transmuted wall in front of him, he turned around and smiled at me.

"Looked like you needed a little help."

"Well yes, but so do you." I said as I punched asshole number three in the face. "I think i have it under control over here, now go kick his ass for me. I then turned away and ran towards asshole number one with quick agility, I know he couldn't make another transmutation this quick, he needed time to draw it out, time which he didnt have. When I approached him he tried to punch me again, though that failed. I flipped over him and did a low kick spin making him fall down.

I looked around quickly and kicked him in the ribs.

"Sorry, you just had to remind me of my sister so you deserved that."

Asshole number 1 staggered to get up.

"What...is she dead or something, doesnt surprise me seeing how you probably could just let her die."

My face turned from a smirk to a very stern look. He said the wrong thing today. I kicked him across the head as hard as I could, he fell over with a thud knocked out cold.

"I could have saved my sister if i was there...you smartass." I kicked him again out of anger and quietly cried unseen tears that I couldnt let bear to fall.

I quickly pulled myself together, and walked over to Ed and Al, their opponents out cold also.

"Lets just go..."

Ed didnt dare to question, he merely nodded and led the way to Xenotyme where we were to go to meet the famous Professor Marcoh, creater of the Philosophers Stone.


	11. Xenotyme

((Alright people, because I dont know what to do with Pro. Marcoh yet, i decided to forget him and do this, if you dont like it, deal with it))

"What do you suppose we do with FullMetal Pipsqueak and his little friend?" asked the guy with a palm tree for a head.

Sin was leaning against a lage boulder somewhere in a forest in Xenotyme, she looked at Envy then closed her eyes and shrugged.

"How the hell would I know, we still need to go through with our plan, and the pipsqueak and my so called sister are the ones to do it."

Lust then came theough the forest, gluttony by her side.

"...I thought I told you not to eat that Gluttony."

"Heh heh sorry Lust..."

Lust quickly dropped that matter and faced Sin. Sin returned her look with one of her famous glares.

"I tracked down the pipsqueak and the girl, they are on a train heading here. Things are going as planned."

Envy then turned into a taller version of Ed. "He only wishes he was taller"

Sin rolled her eyes at Envy as he turned into Sam otherwise known as her so called sister. "ANd his little girlfriend is a pipsqueak too. what a perfect math for each other!"

"Oh Fuck this, im going out I cant take this anymore." She rose up from her post at the boulder and headed towards an opening in the forest. Envy watched as all he saw was her back as she disappeared into the dark forest. There was silence after that.

"...Im Hungry..."

"You are always hungry..." Envy replied in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile...

The trainride to Xenotyme seemed like it took forever. What sucked was we still had hours to go. I was bored out of my mind...Ed and Al were playing Poker, and of course Ed kept winning. Ed was probably cheating him out of everything. No one can have that many Royal Flushes in a row...and Al thought he was just unlucky...poor Al. I just sat there looking out the window watching trees, bushes, you know things like that pass by. Though I wasnt really paying attention to that, I guess you could say I was lost in my own little world, everything else was blocked out. I still couldnt beleive Natalie and Roy were...but wait a minute if Natalie left that picture behind...then could it be possible that she left something else behind, something that she wanted me to see...I will check it out later im on a mission, I screw up anymore I will loose my lisence, then I would really be screwed...

"Ha! I win again Al! Now pay up!"

"How come you keep winning, thats it we go another round!"

"Nah im bored of that..."

"Bored? Bored of what? Winning? Why dont you just purposely loose for once..."

Ed shrugged and faced me, but I didnt notice, remember, I was in my own little word here. He stared at me for awhile seeing if I would notice, but of course I didnt so he finally spoke up.

"Thinking about Natalie again, Sam?"

That snapped me out of my thoughts, "huh?...oh" I nodded, "I guess its that obvious, but im all in the present now!...so are at the stupid town yet?"

"Nope still hours away, but when we get there, we had orders to call Mustang..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Gee im looking foward to it..."

"Tch, I know what you mean. how much you wanna bet he is gonna crack a joke about my height again..."

"Well im not willing to place my money on that, because I completely beleive you, but I am willing to bet that when he DOES crack a joke about your height that you will be so pissed you will start screaming rude, insulting, english words that will slowly turn to gibberish since you will be talking really fast no man on the planet could understand you then, you will be so pissed you will turn red and blow up."

"...Very Funy Sam..."

"Well hey its the truth,"

"So how has your arm been feeling lately?"

"Oh, this arm? practicly healed. it shouldnt be long now."

I leaned back in my seat and stared at the tincan sitting across from me, thinking about how lucky they were to have eachother with such a strong bond, almost like a best friend. It reminded me so much about Natalie...Im just happy that they have that, if they didnt they would have nothing. They really truly are lucky...I sighed and looked at Ed next to my who seemed to be asleep. How can anyone fall asleep that fast? Well...what am I saying? If anyone can do that its Ed. Another hour went by, Ed stayed asleep but I couldnt sleep at all I didnt do much but stare out the window, nothing new. Al was in whatever you could call a lifeless armor with a soul bounded to it kind of sleep. But I still wonder if he even sleeps at all...Then, the train made a somewhat sharp turn to the left. I slid a little bit to the side then felt weight on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ed leaning on me, most likely caused by the sharp turn...I was surprised for a minute then relaxed and smiled...well this is a weird awkward moment...I leaned my head against the window and somehow fell asleep.

Later

I jerked awake as the train whistle blew loudly, the sound was peircing my ears, basicly it didnt sound too pretty. I could see Ed was already awake, he couldnt stand to look at me for awhile, well not at least straight in the eye

"I think this is out stop," said Ed.still not able to look at me.

I mumbled ...baby... under my breath and quickly got off the train. We didnt head too far down the road before something happened. I heard a little girl scream and a loud crash. I ran towards the direction where the scream was heard and saw that a metal barrel knocked over and trapped the girl under it with dirt and rocks piled above it. Ed didnt need to be told what to do he rushed past me to the scene.

"Whats going on here?"

"...Thats stupid what does it look like?

"My daughter is trapped beneath all this!"

Ed nodded and walked over towards the girl.

"You will be alright, OK?"

The little girl nodded, tears in her eyes. Ed clapped his hands together and a bright blue spark formed around the barrel. When it was over it was turned into a straight, thick. pole likething. The girls father embraced her tightly. I could clearly see how worried he was.

"So the 3 of you are Alchemists are you?"

"Uh yeah we are..." I replied

"Well i can thank you enough, why dont you come to our house to dinner as thanks."

Ed had no second thoughts about that, seeing how he acted like he was starving.

"Sure, that would be great."

Sheesh I knew Ed was straving, but for him to eat like this is kinda pathetic...I was so grossed out I quickly lost my appitite.

"Thank you for saving me, if it wernt for your father and yourself I would have been in some big trouble."

AL turned white in an anime expression way, while Ed was laughing his ass off.

"No no no. you got it all wrong, im his older brother"

"Older brother? but your so much smaller than him..."

It was Ed's turn to turn all white and have all laugh at him, I actually laughed at this myself.

The night went on and they continued to talk about the Philosophers stone and how there was a professotr Mugiar who promised to make a Philosophers Stone and return all their wealth and gold that the old town used to have. This Mugiar guy couldn't possibly do this byhimself, more people have to be in on it to even create a imcomplete

Philosophers Stone, and even that is difficult to do.

"Well it is geting late and I think we better go, thanks again for dinner." Ed said about to get up out of his seat.

"Oh not a problem, but before you go can you tell us your names?"

"Huh? Oh well certainly, Im Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist, and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"And im Sam Greystone, The Elemental Alchemist."

"You mean...the famous Elric brothers? leader of the people...that kind of thing."

"Pretty much yeah."

Then everyone in the room practicly glared at us...what the hell kind of thank you is this? Ed and Al got kicked out the door outside, the rest just glared at me, I slowy backed out the doorway with my hands up in defense.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Ed

"The REAL Elric Brothers are up in the lab helping Mugiar create the Philosophers Stone, Come back when you are ready to tell us who you really are!"

They slammed the door and thats when Ed starts his rampage.

"The nerve of those people! WE are the Elric Brother GOD DAMNIT!"

"Well...at least no one is pretending to be me.."

"Thats it, lets go."

Ed got up and starting walking in the direction of the lab. Me and Al just looked at eachother, shrugged and followed Ed, knowing he wouldnt let this go.

"Uh. Ed what are you planning to do here?"

"Go find the bastards who posed as us and find out why."

"...Sounds like a plan."

We finally reached the lab on top of the hill. We easily sneaked past the guards on watch and went to the side of the building. Ed looked over the corner of the wall to see if anyone had spotted us, which they didnt.

"Why would anyon use our names for their own selfish self?"

I shrugged, "How the hell would I know?"

Ed clapped his hands together and press them to the ground from which bright blue sparks started to form.

We snuck into the building and somehow ended up in what looked like a library. All three of us picked up books and skimmed them bery quickly.

"All these books seem to be on the Philosophers Stone." said Ed. still skimming the book.

"Yeah, kinda weird I wonder whats going on.." I replied

Then the door for the library flew open, a tall blonde guy stood in the dooryway with what looked like his brother nearby.

"In case you havent noticed the guards, that should give off this place to be off limits."

"Yeah sure, as soon as you tell us what you are going with our names!"

"I take it your the real Elric brothers, so your the FullMetal Alchemist, the one in the armor."

"eh...heh heh well uh..." was all Al managed to say before Ed interupted him.

"I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTNOT HIM! HE IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER ALPHONSE!"

Ed was fuming now.

"But your so much smakker than him...so you are the FullMetal Alchemist?" Asked what looked like the younger brother.

"DAMN STRAIGHT"

The younger kid hid behind his older brother.

"Ed...you should'nt snap at him. hes only a kid!" I yelled.

"YEAH A KID WHO STOL AL'S IDENITY!" Ed replied

"ED JUST SHUTUP DAMMIT!" I screamed kinda pissed he wouldnt just let things go.

The Older brother walked up in front of Ed, of course he was looking down on Ed, seeing how he is much taller.

"...get down." Ed said looking up at the older brother

...No response of movement

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES DAMMIT"

"Why so we can se eye to eye FullMetal?"

Ed tried to punch him but he just tilted to the side easily dodging it. Ed punches and misses again the same way,...and again. and...again then he tried to ounch him in the Chest, but of course that was easily blocked too. Russel cought Ed's right arm when he attempted to punch him.

"Ah an automail arm, I see FullMetal has seen his fair share of trouble."

"Yeah. well call this trouble!" Ed kicked him straight foward in his jaw. But of course Ed didnt get away with it when Russel punched him in the cheeck causing it to swell, Ed was flung backwards but he bounced off the bookcase and landed on the ground. Russel skid across the floor and hid behind a bookcase. Ed clapped his hands together and oress them to the stone ground. Sharp, metal. pipes rose from the ground and headed in the older brothers dorection but he successfully dodged it.

"Ah, Alchemy without a transmutation circle, I couldnt expect nothing less from the FullMetal Alchemist"

"Good thing you are pretty good at fighting, because then you wouldnt be wearing out my name!"

Russel reached into his pocket and a bright red light came forth with the steel pipes, much like the ones Ed made earlier. Ed jumpded out of the way, but I was behind him...I didnt see it comming. I put my left arm in front of me. and the pipes peirced the metal I skidded back until I slammed into the wall. I yanked my automail out from the pipes, but there were still four very large hold in it.

"Oh...shit"

"Sam are you alright?" Ed somehow managed to say while batteling Russel.

"Just fine I will deal with it, dont worry about it!"

"I see FullMetal is not the only one with automail around here, even his girlfriend has automail."

"GIRLFRIEND! THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" YOU HAVE SOME NERVE" I yelled

Before Ed said what he wanted to say, we heard footsteps and whistles in the hallway heading towards the library. I looked at me, Ed looked back at me, them Al, our expressions said it all. We had to run. We had no choice but to flee...for now at least. Al ran through the windo and shattered it, Ed followed behind him. I gave one last look at the other brothers. Then I turned and hopped out the window and landed on the ground safely.


	12. A Flash of the Past

FullMetal Alchemist 12

I sighed as we sat on some hill in the middle of the night. It was damp and windy outside. Of course this created a mood of depression, yet at the same time it was calming. and blank. With a surrounding like this, I couldn't help but to think of Natalie, but not in a depressing way. Instead this time it was a flashback.

I was only 12, ever since I was little I wanted to become a state alchemist. Don't ask me why, because im not so sure myself. My guess is that all I ever had was Natalie; she was my idol since I don't even remember my parents since I was only 3 when they disappeared. I guess you could say I wanted to be just like her. Our relationship wasn't like other sisters. Usually siblings would fight over the stupidest things, some things that didn't even matter; some wouldn't get along at all and couldn't stand each other. But we were just the opposite. It was almost as if we were best friends, no we are best friends, well at least before she died.

"Hey Natalie, get off your butt and quit doing paperwork, I don't think it's healthy to write and read 3 hours straight." I said pausing from studying an alchemic novel.

"As much as I would like to, I would, but if I don't finish it, Mustang will be on my ass all day tomorrow."

"Well we can't have that now can we?" I got up from the chair i was sitting in and made my way over to Natalie's desk.

"What's the case this time?"

"A psycho crazy in the head killing people, as usual."

"Greaaaaat...hmm" A smirk ran across my face as I quickly grabbed Natalie's pile of paperwork and ran off."

"HEY SAM GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"

"And suffer your wrath? no way in hell" I continued running.

Not long after Natalie started to chase me around the house, cursing, screaming, and threatening me all at the same time. I flipped over the table and Natalie jumped it.

I ran through the open doorway leading to our front yard. Then that's when she started to chase me around the house in circles. Then she started to gain on me.

"Aw crap..."

I quickly climbed up the nearest tree, then hopped from the tree to out roof and sat there exhausted. The paperwork was held together by a couple of paperclips, I took a glimpse at the paperwork, but then a certain name caught my eye. My eyes widened as I quickly grabbed the papers and started skimming the sentences.

_Last week, was the final trial for becoming a National State alchemist, disaster struck when one alchemist created a balloon filled with helium, and another a sharp skyscraper. The balloon popped and hit the sky scraper, thus making the skyscraper brake and start to fall on an alchemist too weak to get up. When a young alchemist rushed towards the scene and transmuted the falling building into light petals without a circle. Thus making this young alchemist, a state alchemist the youngest alchemist the state has ever had, his name is Edward Elric._

There was much more after that but I just put the paper down.

"Edward...a state alchemist...when did this happen? Ed wouldn't ever do that...especially if Izumi knew...the only other reason is...oh no...He finally did it then, he finally did transmutation. God knows how that turned out..."I sighed and jumped onto the tree then hopped down it to ground. I looked both ways before taking another step then a stern voice sounded behind me.

"Why hello there Sam, long time no see..."

I quickly spun around, "Eh heh heh heh, you don't say." I then zoomed off in the opposite direction

"OH NO YOU DONT" she yelled then tackled me to the ground.

"Ow...gah heres your paperwork now get off me!"

"Thanks..."

"Great, well now that got you off your butt."

"Heh heh, thanks Sam, I needed that, even though its very annoying, it got me off my butt." she ruffled my hair with a smile.

"Gah, you know I hate that!"

"Yeah, and you know what else ticks you off."

"Oh gee I wonder what."

"That your a short runt."

"WHY YOU I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD" Natalie zoomed off towards the house.

"DAMN WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT RUNT, I AM NOT SHORT!" I screamed running behind her.

Later

I sat on the couch, still studying, since there was nothing better to do. Natalie ate an apple and currently was sitting at her desk finishing the remaining paperwork. A very boring day it is today. I sighed and stretched, but in doing so I knocked over a cup full of writing utensils on a table behind my head next to the lamp. It hit the floor and shattered. Natalie looked up form her paperwork, hearing something break.

"Break something Sam?" She got up from her desk and walked over to me.

"Oh crap…" I clapped my hands together in frustration, and got off the couch to pick up the shattered pieces. But as soon as my hands touched the floor, there was bright blue sparks and a bright light. When the light vanished, the cup was completely restored to its original shape. My eyes widened, and I just stared at the cup blankly.

"Well…that's one way to fix a cup…"

Natalie ran over to me and grabbed me but my shoulders

"Do you have any idea on what you just did!"

"I think it was alchemy, but I didn't realize I was capable of doing alchemy without a circle!"

"Sam…you just did alchemy without a circle...oh my god….HA HA JUST LIKE YOUR BIG SIS HUH!" she yelled proudly.

I stood up, and tried to look her in the face, but Dammit she was too damn tall, so all I could do was look up.

"But…I don't know if I can do that again, I mean I didn't even mean to that time."

"Oh…well im sure if you can do it once you can do it again…"

"You're probably right…"

"Well screw paperwork, and screw Roy Mustang, we are going out to celebrate!"

"Uh heh really, you don't have to do that, its not that big of a deal…"

"….you mean to tell me doing alchemy without a circle isn't a big deal!"

"….ok you're right it is a big deal."

"Great now that that's settled, off we go!"

"…To where?"

"Where ever the hell we want!"

"Eh heh heh."

"Just remember, im proud of you Sam, on whatever you do." Of course she has to ruffle my hair again.

"Hey, didn't we make it clear that I hate that?" and I just smiled.

And that's the end of the flashback. And for once, I wasn't even sad. I was just happy that I could still keep all my memories of Natalie. All I needed to do was be patient, whether it's when I die or sooner, I would see Natalie again.

"Al, your metal armor is just like a giant ice pack."

"Heh, glad to be of some help brother."

Ed got up and stared at the moon…"Oh moon how I could only wish you were cheese, im so hungry.

I turned Ed's head to get a good look at the giant welt that the imposter gave him.

"Well he got you good, that thing swelled up fast."

"Yeah well he had something that was giving him a boost of some sort."

"I believe you."

Then I felt a presence coming up the hill, I turned around and there was that guy who had the lemons earlier. ((sorry I didn't make mention of that before, well you know the uncle with the basket if lemons that the little girls dad gets pissed at…well if you watched the series you would know, oh well moving on.))

"Uh…hi?" I asked confused.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a questioning Edward.

"Well I couldn't exactly let you kids sleep outside, come on you can come to my place."

Me and Ed just looked at each other and nodded.

At the House the next day

Al got up before Ed and I did. Ed was asleep on a bed, and I was asleep in a

comfortable chair, with a blanket over me. Al walked into the kitchen, his armor clanking within his every step. The little girl from before was coughing in her sleep .

"That's one thing I have noticed, everyone in this town seems to be ill.

He nodded. "You know years ago, when she was born, she was born with the sickness and would have died. But then, a doctor seemed to be coming through town and agreed to have a look at her. There was a bright light and she was cured for the time being. "

"I see…."

"If you wouldn't mind, could you could go down to the pharmacy to get her cough medicine?"

"Not at all," Al nodded and made his way out the door.

Later

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. Ok that was as comfy as it was gonna get if you slept in a chair. I rubbed and eyes and my vision cleared. I wanted to go back to sleep but nooooo I would probably have to get up anyway so why not now. I folded the blanket and lay it on the chair. I put on my jacket and walked towards the door. I heard Ed snoring and rolled my eyes and turned around. Ed wake up, I poked him…didn't wake up…poked him twice…didn't wake up…jabbed him in the shoulder multiple times. Still asleep…Gaaaaah oh yeah…I wonder……

I grinned slyly and took a deep breath, of course he was still snoring away. It's a miracle I even got to sleep last night. I yelled straight in his ear, "WAKE UP FULLMETAL PIPSQUEAK!"

His eyes jolted open that very second, he was very pissed because…well we all know why he is so short and small. But of course I already zoomed out the door by then.

I was drinking orange juice when Ed walked in giving me a glare of death.

"Uh…you wouldn't wake up pipsqueak?"

"Very funny…"

"Yeah it kind of is."

"Come on lets go find the impersonators, the sooner the better."

"Whatever you say," I finished the remainder of my orange juice and followed Ed out the door.

At the Pharmacy

People started to whisper and talk amongst themselves when Al entered the Pharmacy. They were saying things about how he posed as the Elric brothers, broke into their lab and so on. Al tried to ignore them but as soon as he reached the counter to get the medicine, some pissed old lady who ran the pharmacy chased him out with a broom.

"How am I supposed to get the medicine now?" Al said to himself as he sat on the curb.

Then a familiar face appeared.

"I could buy that medicine for you if you want…."

"You!" Sure enough it was the younger of the two imposter brothers, his face had regret and apology written all over it.

"Yeah, if you want I can buy that medicine for you, to help make up for me borrowing your identity?"

Al nodded.

The medicine was in a paper bag in Al's metal, armor hands. This was, of course after the younger brother bought the medicine for Al, They now both sat on a curb having a conversation.

"So, you and your brother are researching the Red Water correct?"

"It was our fathers dream, and the only way we could pass as a state alchemist is if my brother posed as the Fullmetal Alchemist so that researchers would take us seriously."

"I see, but if there is one thing I have noticed is that a lot of people in this town have been ill. Have you ever noticed that?"

This question seemed to surprise the little boy. He stammered by saying "No…I haven't really noticed that."

"We are actually a lot alike, we have older brothers that try to do their best, but sometimes the best can be the worst that's why sometimes, you need to have the courage to tell your brother how you feel about it, and point out that he is wrong. He could continue to do the wrong thing that he thinks is right. I mean some people could even get hurt sometimes, that's why you have to stop your brother and point him in the right direction."

The younger brother took this into consideration until he looked up and his older brother was glaring at him from an ally way, or a sign that basically means 'get your ass over now'. He got up to leave and started to run towards the direction of his brother.

"Wait, what's your real name!" yelled Al.

He stopped and turned around, "My name is Fletcher!" then he turned in the other direction then started running again.

"God Dammit Ed! Can't you slow down for a minute!

I yelled trying my best to keep up with him, for we have been running for the past 15 minutes and didn't yet stop to have a break.

"I know he is around here somewhere, I just know it!"

He yelled back, and continues running.

It was no use trying to stop him, no one gets away with calling him shrimp, short midget, small, tiny, little, microscopic, the list goes on.

Though I never realized it, I did somehow manage to get away with it…Oh well maybe it is just because I am shorter than him. I sighed and continued running, I peered off into the distance and saw Al standing there outside the Pharmacy. I slowed to a walk and Ed kept on running. He would have passed him if Al had not called out his brother's name.

"Ed!"

As Ed stopped he skid a bit on the dirt ground beneath him until he came to a complete stop.

"Oh, hey Al."

"What's the hurry?"

"I talked to some townspeople, so I know he is around here somewhere…"

"Unless he left and you juuuust missed him." I replied.

"Oh shut up"

"Not a chance"

He mumbled a few things then started cussing, screaming and rambling on about how he is bigger than a lima bean. Basically, throwing a tantrum. Well I successfully pissed off Ed today.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, WE ARE GOING BACK THERE TONIGHT!"

"But brother, we just went there last night"

"Exactly, so they wont even expect us."

"I know this wont end well…" I replied talking to no one in particular.

Sin wondered through town, a cloak on her shoulders. She wondered through the town that was once filled with gold and riches, now poor and sickly. She was looking for any sign of where the pipsqueak and friends might be or have been. They couldn't loose them now; they were the only ones close to our goal. But to make things harder why on Earth did my so called sister have to be with him? No matter, she is after all a very skilled alchemist, if he is not capable of making our plan succeed. I am sure she can.

Ed hopped over the large wall that guards the lab with Al following behind. I just stood there wondering how I got myself into these things.

"Sam, get over here!" Ed yelled in a hoarse whisper.

I sighed and slowly climbed the wall. The guards were easy to get by, we slowly inched behind them until we reached the side of the building where we would be unseen. You would think they would have heard Al, him being a giant clanking metal of armor, but hey I guess they are just stupid like that.

"What is your brilliant plan to enter the lab this time?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Operation Mole Hole," he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground, after the bright blue light from the transmutation started to fade, it revealed a giant tunnel in the ground.

"….Mole Hole?"

"Yeah. We are going to dig our way there, just a different approach."

"Greeeeat that's just dandy, but before you do anything else, let me do this real quick."

I knelt down on one knee and transmuted the tunnel to be at least a foot or two wider in width and diameter.

"What was that for?"

"….don't you think Al would get stuck, if he plugged up our way we would never get to the lab! No offense to you or anything Al."

"TT …None taken"

"Well ok now hurry up we don't really have all the time in the world here."

Ed went into the tunnel first I followed behind, and Al went in last just incase he did get stuck we wouldn't be trapped forever. I was crawling on my hands and knees, the tunnel was very damp and dark, but some how it was enough to see what was in front of you. We continued down the tunnel for about two or three minutes.

"Ed staring at your ass is most unpleasant."

"Oh shut up" He stopped right then.

"Is this where the lab is?" Al asked.

"Not sure but we have to come up somewhere."

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ceiling of the tunnel where a giant hole appeared burrowing up until it hit some type of surface. Ed climbed out of the hole first then helped Sam, and Al got out by himself.

The place we were in looked underground, there was red water flowing through the middle of it, its toxins in the air.

"Red water?" I asked questioningly.

"I guess this is what is making the town so sick, no doubt it is being used to create a cheap imitation of the Philosophers stone, yet it can still prove to be effective."

"…Guess so"

Then Ed burst into a coughing fit close to passing out, no doubt caused by the toxins in the air around us. I started to feel light headed and could barely stand on my on two feet. I tried to support him I refused to fall unconscious.

"Oh come on Ed, fight through it, and don't give out on me now." I said in a weak tone of voice. I felt weaker and weaker by the minute. My world started to sway and I felt dizzy, nothing was clear in my vision, it was all dark splotches and blurs. It was now even hard to breathe. I took my breath in short gasps, trying so hard to inhale clear air, but it didn't seem to be working.

Ed's weight seemed to get heavier and heavier by the second, now knowing I couldn't support him and pushed him over to Al, who was unphased by all this thanks to his lifeless armor. I then heard a small voice of a boy saying, "Hurry, come this way!" I could barely see the outline of a boy standing by a doorway. It was my only choice; I headed towards the doorway towards the boy.

"Come on Al."

"Uh, ok but can you make it?"

"I will make it just fine by myself!" I said sternly. I appreciated his concern but I never did like it when people always tried to help me. I always preferred doing things on my own since that is what I learned to do for the past couple years, to depend on myself and no one else.

I walked and continued walking with what little strength I had left. Al was behind me in case I did pass out. I got closer and closer until I passed the boy and entered the room wear the toxins would be no more. I walked two more feet, then a coughing fit attacked me. I fell to my knees coughing, and feeling that I had made it, I let my body fall to the floor. I finally passed out.

"


	13. His Sacrifice

Fullmetal Alchemist 13

What seemed like days later was only a couple of hours. I awoke with my head was throbbing, and my body weak and aching. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. It took some effort to sit up and stay that way, so instead, I just scooted over and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths, grateful for pure air.

Al looked surprised and Fletcher somewhat relieved that I was awake at all.

"Your awake!"

"Well I suppose I would have to wake up sometime soon…ow"

I rubbed my forehead because of the headache, _it will pass,_ I kept telling myself.

Fletcher just sat there staring at the tiled floor, his face blank. Then in a low, barely audible voice,

"I'm sorry…"

I stared at him for a minute. Why would he be feeling sorry for me? He didn't steal my identity, and he did get us out of that death chamber…

"If you are feeling responsible for me passing out, don't, I wasn't even hurt."

Still staring at the floor, he nodded, yet, anyone could easily tell he still felt

responsible. _Hey I tried. _Then a couple of feet away, Ed was starting to come to. The aftereffects were the same as mine it seemed. Course that all seemed to quickly go away when he leapt up on his feet and pointed to Fletcher and screamed,

"YOU! WHATS HE DOING HERE!"

Fletcher flinched then his eyes returned to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and repeated the same thing he said to me.

"Brother, Fletcher saved us…"

"He…Did now did he? Yeah that still doesn't make up fo-"

"I guess you didn't get the memo, when guards are posted doesn't that usually give off the sign that this place is off limits?"

I jerked my head towards the doorway and there, standing there was Russel. Ed's look of surprise lasted only briefly then a smirk came across his face.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up."

Russell ignored Ed, and stared straight through him to Fletcher, but didn't say a word. Fletcher felt his gaze upon him and turned away, but didn't dare look up. Sensing something about to go down, I slowly pulled myself up and leaned against the wall trying my best to ignore the pounding in my head. Damn toxins…

"Finally ready to meet your match?"

"We will see about that," Russell replied reaching into his pocket and grabbing a vase, turning it into a black steel sword.

My eyes widened and I tried to run forward but stumbled and nearly fell. _Don't tell me this damn thing hasn't worn off yet! Gah no matter this wont stop me…_

"Bring it on!" Edward yelled running towards Russell, his right arm transmuted into a blade. He stood there waiting patiently and calmly. Then Ed and Russell's blades met, then there was a blur of sparks as the blades encountered each other. Edward was shoved back and Russell took the opportunity and transmuted a water hose that's water supply, was the red water.

"One blast of this and you will die instantly!"

"Really now? DO you think your cheap imitation Philosophers stone can measure up to my abilities? All it does is give you a boost!"

Russell's smirk turned into a frown, and said "have it your way then." Russell turned on the hose and Edward reacted quickly and transmuted an umbrella and but it in front of him as a shield.

"I told you, all that stone is, is a cheap imitation!" With those words said Edward started walking his way up to Russells point, step by step. Pushing back the force of the red water upon his makeshift shield. Russell added more power and force to the water pushing Ed backward a bit. After that he stood his ground and took a step forward that seemed to freeze time. His foot slipped.

"EDWARD!" I yelled getting up no matter how much my body wouldn't allow it. It seemed like it was slow motion as Ed began to fall. But someone beat me to it, to take the blow for Edward. It was Fletcher.

Fletcher lay on the ground Red water soaking his clothes. He dove in front of Edward and pushed him out of the way, even after everything that has happened.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I screamed at Russell who stood there dumbstruck and motionless. The water hose dropped from his hands and he ran over to Fletcher and kneeled beside him. Ed lay a distance away, not believing what had just happened.

"Why the hell did you do that! Russell yelled.

"It was my fault…all of this is my fault. I'm sorry"

"Fletch-"

Then a whistle sounded, and guards footsteps could be heard in the halls and arriving at the door to the room. There was a loud booming knock at the door and yell saying "Is everything okay Sir Elric!"

"Everything is Fine! Don't mind us, False alarm!"

I calmly walked over to Fletcher and stared at him. He would live. The red water seemed to not have harmed him as it should have. He was very lucky. I pat Fletcher's head and offered Ed a hand, he accepted it and I pulled him off the ground. Edward brushed himself off and looked at Fletcher gratefully.

"You all best get out of here while you have the chance…"

No one budged.

"NOW!"

Edward nodded and tuned to leave the only way they could. Out the window. Alphonse followed his older brother and broke the window, then Edward jumped out and Alphonse the same. I walked towards the direction of the window but turned around for a backward glance. Fletcher was still lying there, and Russell's head bowed. I looked at the lining of a tile and thought, Fletcher couldn't do it. He was afraid to stop his brother. All this time he was against it. Now when he finally does something about it, Russell pays for it. Fletcher got hurt today, for being the only one who did the right thing…He has my respect. With a wave my hand I turned to leave and jumped out the window landing on the grass where Alphonse and Edward were waiting for me.


End file.
